


Morning After

by stormssnow (reketrebn)



Series: The Last Targaryens [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, Jonerys, POV Daenerys, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reketrebn/pseuds/stormssnow
Summary: Dany wakes up after their first night together and watches Jon sleep.





	Morning After

 

 

Dany wakes up first the next morning. The light from the painted windows of her cabin filters through in gentle patterns on their bare skin. She’s not even fully awake yet but she can already feel the steady rise and fall of Jon’s chest underneath her; his warmth seeping into her body, filling its every part and making her whole. Dany never knew she was incomplete until she met ‘this Jon Snow’ , who with only one touch, managed to make all the puzzle pieces fall into place.

Daenerys finally opens her eyes fully so she can look at him. Jon is still asleep and still holding her in his arms. His lips are slightly parted as small steady breaths escape them. His hair untangled from the tie during the night and is softly curled around his head like a dark halo. Jon Snow – Dany strangely likes the sound of his full name, even if it’s a bastard name, it sounds poetic and fitting. He looks so young like this, so pure and innocent, it’s almost impossible. Suddenly she feels like she wants to protect him from everything bad in this world.

She has so much tenderness for him it’s unbelievable.

She knows love, of course she does, but she never thought she could love anyone like this. Or any man to be precise. Because after Drogo she was sure she left that part along with him burning down to ashes in the pyre. Only her new children found such deep place in her heart; a place that is raw and vulnerable and so, so easy to tear apart.

But then he walked into her life like a force to be reckoned with.

She met thousands faces and thousands of men. She met masters and kings, wealthy or powerful, brave and loyal. But no one managed to leave her mind reeling and make her want to murder or kiss them at the same time. No one has made her feel so many things at once and in the end combine them into one strong, powerful emotion: love. Love unmatched to anything else she ever knew.

She would burn the world for him if anyone hurt him ever again.

Such thought scares her for a second and her eyes drop from his face to his chest. There it is, the ugly reminder that the world already hurt him enough, that she wasn’t there to save him and protect him. That next time she could be too late, she might not be so lucky to fly in just when he was about to be swarmed. He might not get out of an icy lake again and he might not come back this time.

Daenerys holds back a sob, closes her eyes and leans her forehead over his beating heart. She lets it calm her down, the steady  _thump-thump-thump_ , and then she very gently kisses that jagged scar that’s curving right under her lips.

She exhales a shaky breath and feels Jon stirring underneath her but she stays the way she is. Soon there is a slow and lazy hand running up and down her back until it stays buried at her nape.

They haven’t broken their silence since Jon came into her cabin yesterday. Maybe they are both afraid it would shatter this fragile moment between them or maybe the opposite – solidify what happened and make it real.

Dreams can be dangerous things.

After a moment, Dany finally allows him to see her face, even though she feels a bit vulnerable to be caught crying over his pain and her fear. She looks at him and the way he looks back breaks a flood of tenderness inside her chest. Dany surges up a few inches and kisses his full lips, they are all soft from sleep, and she buries her fingers in the dark waves of his hair. Jon lets out a faint groan and presses her closer to him.

When they break apart there is that look again - utter wonder and adoration that floored her yesterday. Jon’s caressing her face and Dany feels like the most precious thing under the sun.

“How are you feeling?” His raspy voice finally breaks the silence, and instead of making their dream crumble, it makes her smile. Of course the first thing he’d be concerned about is her wellbeing.

“I feel good.” She replies quietly and leans into his hand on her cheek.

Jon smiles back and for a small, tiny second every single thing is perfect.

“Good. Me too.” His smile brightens even more and her breath catches over such beautiful sight. What a paradox: his name is Snow and he has the warmest smile she knows.

“Are you hungry? Because I’m starving!” Suddenly he exclaims and tugs her in for another kiss, this one deeper and much hungrier for sure. Then he starts laughing and she can’t help it and laugs too.

Dany has never seen him this happy and she wishes she could continue seeing him like this for all the days to come.

 

 


End file.
